Secret Friend
by blindrepata
Summary: It's good to celebrate Christmas, even on Scape.


This is my contribution to the 22nd day of winter Holydayblindspot.

Amigo Secreto/ Secret friend/ Kriss Kringle / Secret Santa - In some parts of the world you don't play secret buddy, but in some places it is common at Christmas time to have a raffle where names are drawn and each one is given a chance gift for a person, which is only revealed on Christmas Eve or on a specific date near Christmas. Each participant rehearses a speech about the raffled person and gives him a gift. I decided to talk about it because I think it would be a great time for our dear team to get together on that date even during the escape. I hope you enjoy!

Secret friend

December twenty-fourth in New York was always very cold, but in Canada the cold was extreme. Two days ago it was snowing nonstop. Luckily they went to the nearest town last week and did all the Christmas shopping, including for the long-awaited hidden friend (Secret Santa). Of course it was Rich's idea, but they all got in on it. It would be just souvenirs to relax and feel the Christmas spirit even on the run.

The Christmas dinner was very tasty, of course, after discussions about who would make what, everything turned out well. They were already eating dessert, a Dutch pie Tasha had made.

"Hey, guys!" Rich got up from the table catching everyone's attention. "Let's start the revelations here because I'm crazy to see my friend's reaction to the gift I bought." Rich had drunk a good deal of wine and was talking to his elbows.

"Do you to start, Rich?" Patterson was also slightly altered due to the high amount of wine ingested.

"No, you start, blond."

Everyone got up and sat on the couch or took the chairs near the tree where the presents were arranged. Patterson picked up the little box that contained her gift and stood pacing the small room.

"Well, my secret friend. He is a very strong person, has been through so much, and looks that follows full and firm. Patterson turned her gaze to each of them, her family, and they returned a curious and grateful look for her being who she was and rid them of so much trouble. "She brought riddles with her and we worked hard to unravel them all. But in the end we did it. My friend is Jane."

Jane stood up and they hugged each other tightly. Jane removed the bow from the box revealing the silver necklace with the letter J engraved on a pendant.

"Thank you, Patterson. I loved it." Jane said already putting the necklace around the neck with the help of Kurt.

"Well, my turn. My secret friend. Let me try to say everything I rehearsed."

"Speak, Jane!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Fine! She is beautiful, is always well groomed and loves her heeled boots. She is a strong and determined woman. Likes to take risks and has a big heart. It's Tasha!"

Tasha got up with teary eyes and hugged Jane. She had learned so much since the tattooed woman joined their team. The latina opened the package and came across a box of Swiss chocolates.

"For you to relieve the stress we are going through."

"Thank you, Jane." Tasha thanked smiling.

" Well, it's me now." Tasha took the box with her gift and looked thoughtful. "My secret friend is very special, you all are." The brunette looked at all of them not wanting to leave anyone out of her preference. "But this person, I've lived so much with him, we went through many problems and some of my attitudes left him very hurt." This time she didn't hold back the tears. "Although he doesn't speak, I know deep down he hasn't forgiven me yet, but I fight every day to make it happen. Reade, come to receive your gift."

Reade stood and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, okay. Look at me." Tasha looked into his eyes smiling with tears still streaming. "Thanks." He spoke softly.

He thanked her and took his gift. It was a mini bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You don't even have to look like this so I won't share it with you!" He said looking at Kurt and Rich. He handed his gift to Tasha and took out his package. "My turn! My secret friend has boldness on the tip of his tongue. I think I learned a few things from him, such as accepting that people can change. My friend is you, Rich!"

"Oh! What an honor you go out with me, Reade! The boldness part is because I like to put a little joy among you that sometimes are very well behaved for my taste." Rich took out his gift, which was a smart watch, of course not original because of the little money they had, but it seemed to work well. "Thank you, little Boss!" Rich winked at him who looked incredulous already scolding him.

Rich took his package under the tree and cleared his throat to begin his rehearsed speech.

"My secret friend, well, sometimes could be a little more uninhibited, because everything I say he scolds. I have asked for a mégane a few times, but always denied me."

"Rich!" Everyone shouted the scolding.

"Fine! Kurt, you know the admiration I have for you, so come get your gift."

"Thanks!" Kurt took his package and opened it. "Rich, how do you have the guts?"

"Ah, tell me you didn't like it?" It was an English mini version of the Kama Sutra. I just found this version, so make the most of it. Rich looked at Kurt and Jane who was blushing. " There's a mini bottle of wine for you in the box too."

"Just you, Rich." They all chuckled in disapproval.

"Now it's me." Kurt got up and began his speech. "I don't think a lot of people are missing, do you? But I'll talk anyway. This person has taken us out of the most difficult situations anyone can imagine. Your intelligence and technological prowess are unsurpassed, and I appreciate having Jane by my side thanks to you, Patterson!"

"Oh, thanks, Kurt!" She stood hugging him and receiving his gift. Patterson opened the box revealing a puzzle.

"For you to remember home." Kurt said referring to the statue of liberty contained in the puzzle.

The night was perfect and they were able to relax and forget about their problems and feel closer to home.


End file.
